Ce n'est qu'un rêve
by cloclo neechan
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Yuuri avait connu Shin makoku plus tôt? c'est la question qu'il se pose alors qu'il fête ses 4 ans de mariage avec Wolfram et fini par s'endormir sur lui...
1. Chapter 1

**responsabilité:** kyo kara maoh et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**rating:** K+

**genre:** romance

**auteur:** cloclo neechan

**synopsis:** Que se serait-il passé si Yuuri avait connu Shin makoku plus tôt? c'est la question qu'il se pose alors qu'il fête ses 4 ans de mariage avec Wolfram et fini par s'endormir sur lui.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve

Que se serait-il passé si Yuuri avait connu Shin Makoku plus tôt? Que se serait-il passé s' il l'avait rencontré pendant son enfance les personnes avec qui il dirigerait? Maintenant, il avait 20 ans, l'âge de la majorité dans son pays natal. Ce jour-là, il fêtait avec Wolfram leurs 4 ans de mariage. Il avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de ce qui était dorénavant son mari. Il était à cet endroit magique de Shin Makoku où il y avait un bel et énorme arbre au milieu d'une très grande prairie qui surplombait la ville. Elle était en face du château du serment du sang. Il faisait un temps magnifique qui mettait en valeur les fleurs rouges et oranges qui tapissaient l'herbe. La main du beau jeune homme blond se posa sur celle du Maoh. Celui-ci tourna la tête et vint chercher les lèvres de Wolfram et fut dignement accueillit. Il furent rapidement dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, roulèrent une ou deux fois sur eux-mêmes au même rythme que leurs langues puis ne bougèrent plus, trop fatigués par la nuit agitée de la veille. Yuuri se cala contre son bien aimé, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

Le jeune brun avait 9 ans. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os à côté de son père qui était dans un même état, tous deux dans une fontaine dans ce qui ressemblait à un château. Il toussait, son père lui avait bien dit ce qui lui arriverait, mais il ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié. Alors que Yuuri avait rejoint son papa, il avait surpris ce dernier en train de remplir la baignoire à midi en plein dimanche. Le petit garçon lui avait demandé des explications car cela allait contre l'éducation que ses parents lui donnaient. L'homme lui avait donc expliqué qu'il venait d'un autre monde, un monde qu'il serait mené à aller peut-être pour le restant de ses jours. Yuuri ne l'avait pas cru, alors son géniteur l'avait invité à se prêter à l'expérience . À présent le voilà effectivement dans un autre monde. D'abord tout retourné par ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Un homme très beau, châtain, en uniforme, paraissant avoir la vingtaine d'années apparu de derrière les colonnes avec un sourire bienveillant et portait une serviette. Il sembla surpris lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon et s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Shibuya, hem... il m'a surpris avant mon départ et finalement je l'ai emmené.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit tranquillement l'homme châtain, c'est même peut-être mieux finalement qu'il connaisse son pays à cet âge.

Shibuya lui rendit son sourire, pris la serviette que le jeune homme lui tendait et essuya son petit garçon d'abord.

- Si vous voulez, je peux faire garder votre fils par Wolfram, proposa alors le châtain, – ne vous inquiétez pas même s' il n'est pas au courant et qu' il râlera certainement il s'en occupera sûrement très bien .

En effet, peu de personnes était au courant des quelques allées et venues du père du futur Maoh, qui plus est que cette fois il y avait YUURI en personne bien qu'il soit encore petit. Shibuya approuva d'un signe de tête et pris sa progéniture dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait papa? Lui demanda Yuuri avec de grands yeux qu'il n'avaient plus fermés depuis son arrivée tant il était émerveillé par ce qui l'entourait.

- Eh bien... commença son père, j'ai des choses à faire, tu comprends? C'est la raison de ma venue ici. En attendant tu vas m'attendre bien sagement avec un ami d'accord?

- D'accord., répondit la tête brune un peu déçu.

Pendant que Shibuya allait mettre des vêtements secs et plus de la mode de ce monde, le châtain à présent dénommé Conrad emmena Yuuri auprès de...

- Wolfram! Appela Conrad

Ce dernier et le petit garçon étaient à présent au château du serment du sang, mais bien entendu, Conrad avait pris soin de colorer les cheveux de Yuuri, lui mettre des lentilles de contact et de nouveaux vêtements. Wolfram se retourna. Il faisait courir ses soldats tout autour de la cour du château et semblait à son humeur « joyeuse » de d'habitude.

- Que se passe t-il Weller? Cria t-il.

- Hem... l'aristocrate que mère a invité pour quelques jours a un fils qu'il a emmené ... j'ai moi même du travail et comme Anissina est partie sur ses terres voir sa famille...

- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux de moi que je joue les nounous?! Explosa t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Conrad mais tu comprends bien que si j'avais eu le choix je t'aurais laissé tranquille.

Le blond devint rouge de colère, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de peur à l'enfant.

- Bon... et bien... merci!

Conrad déposa Yuuri à terre et pris congé sur-le-champs. Le petit brun regardait ses pieds et n'osait relever la tête de peur de recevoir le châtiment ultime de cet adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci s'accroupit, pris le menton de l'enfant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! Yuuri reprit confiance et soutint son regard. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Wolfram lui sourit.

- Comment tu t'appelles? Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

Yuuri dût articuler 3 fois son nom pour se faire comprendre tellement sa timidité prenait le dessus.

- Yuuri? Reprit Wolfram, eh bien, s'il te plaît, tu peux te poser quelque part...? sur les marches par exemple, lui dit-il en lui indiquant les escaliers du doigt.

Le brun s'exécuta après un hochement de tête. Il passa deux heures à regarder ce beau blond entraîner durement ces troupes avant que Wolfram ne se décide à accorder une pause à ses hommes. Ce dernier rejoignit Yuuri au bas des escaliers qui avait regarder la séance le yeux remplis d'émerveillement et d'admiration.

- Tu t'ennuis? Demanda le soldat au cheveux d'or.

- Non non! S'empressa de répondre le petit Yuuri, vous êtes super fort! J'aimerais bien être comme vous! En plus vous êtes beaaau!

Wolfram fut flatté par ces compliments, grogna dans une moue gêné et grincheux d'enfant gâté qu'il était.

- Dit petit, dit-il devant le garçonnet qui était souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette place, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire? Tu as un loisir?

- Oui! J'adore le base ball!

- Excuse-moi, le quoi?

- Le _base ball_.

- Je ne connais pas.

- Impossible! Tout le monde connaît!

Wolfram sentit sa colère naturelle monter d'un cran. Pour qui se prenait-il ce gosse? Soudain, le ventre de Yuuri se mit à gronder furieusement. L'intéressé rougit. Puisqu'il était parti avant le repas, il n'avait pas manger du tout et n'avait pas oser demander quoi que ce soit à cette magnifique mais terrifiante créature. Wolfram n'avait guère envie de demander ce qu'était le base ball et détourna la conversation sur la faim évidente de Yuuri.

- Dis-moi tu as faim?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi, expliqua le petit garçon.

Wolfram fut surpris de sa réponse.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas eu le temps?

- J'ai surpris papa en train de faire des choses bizarres dans la salle de bain alors il m'a emmené avec lui puis je suis venu et comme c'était pas prévu alors on t'a demandé de me garder et comme c'était l'heure de manger quand je suis venu ben j'ai pas manger.

Wolfram resta bouche bée devant les paroles peu claires du petit garçon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain?! Et d'où êtes-vous partis?! S'exclama t-il, euh non pardon... tu dois avoir faim... je vais t'emmener manger quelque chose... EH TOI LA-BAS! Hurla t-il en direction d'un de ses hommes, occupe-toi du reste du groupe! Je reviens!

Il prit Yuuri par la main, et l'emmena voir les domestiques. Après que le futur Maoh se fut rassasié, celui-ci commença à somnoler. Wolfram le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant d'aller voir sa mère en quatrième vitesse.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!

Il défonça la porte de la salle à manger en faisant tout trembler à dix mètres à la ronde, sa mère et l'aristocrate en question avec.

- Oh, Wolfie! Tu tombes bien! Fit-elle comme si ne rien n'était, voici sire Von Krisma...

L'intéressé réussi l'incroyable exploit de sourire à la boule de feu qui était entré en trombe quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais son attention ainsi que celle de Céli sembla quelque peu détourné pendant que Wolfram faisait une leçon de moral à sire Von Krisma sur la manière d'élevé et de s'occuper de son enfant comme quelqu'un de civilisé.

- Hem... eh bien... hésita t-il.

- Il était prévu qu'il mange ici, coupa Céli avec un grand sourire, mais nous avons sans doute oublié de transmettre le message, mais le petit s'est bien alimenté?

- Oui! Grâce à moi! Cracha Wolfram.

Sur ses mots, il tourna les talons puis s'en alla avec fureur non sans bousculer...

- Weller! N'étais-tu pas censé avoir du travail?!

- J'en ai ne t'en fais pas, répondit Conrad tout en souriant comme à son habitude.

Il attendit que son jeune frère soit parti avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle à manger.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il solennellement avec une courbette.

- Mais de rien mon chéri! Répondit chaleureusement Céli, excellente l'idée du panneau derrière Wolfram! Heureusement que tu étais là!

- J'étais en route pour vous en informé mais Wolfram m'a devancé.

- Veuillez m'excuser, interrompit sire Von Krisma, mais pourquoi avoir fait passer ce petit pour mon fils? Je suppose que j'ai le droit de savoir qui il est?

- Mais bien sûr! Reprit Céli, en fait ce petit...

Wolfram fonça dans sa chambre, rentra en silence pour ne pas réveiller Yuuri, s'assit sur le lit et regarda l'enfant. Comme il était mignon! Yuuri était recroquevillé dans les couvertures comme un chat: de profil, le dos courbé, les genoux remontés jusqu'au niveau du nombril, les bras rapprochés au corps, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Wolfram caressa la joue droite du petit Yuuri. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en occupé: il commençait à s'y attaché.

Quand Yuuri se réveilla, il était 17H d'après sa montre. Il se redressa et vit qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Le beau blond n'était plus là. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Comme la chambre de Wolfram était grande! Il en voudrait une comme lui aussi! Il vit une grande fenêtre et s'en approcha pour regarder au dehors. Sans même l'ouvrir il pouvait entendre l'entraînement des hommes de Wolfram.

Les jours passaient, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son père lui avait ordonné de ne pas dire à Wolfram qu'il était son fils, qu'il fallait qu'il se présente à lui comme était « Yuuri Von Krisma» puisqu'il lui avait déjà dit son prénom. De plus il avait appris qu'il était un... démon? Mais il avait toujours cru que les démons étaient méchants! Mais pourquoi tout ces mensonges? C'était nécessaire avait répondu son père. Pourquoi? Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire maintenant, il fallait attendre encore quelques années. Yuuri ne devait pas parler non plus de la Terre, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout et qu'à aucun moment il ne dise la vrai couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Pour couronner le tout, il ne voyait par conséquent presque plus son père (sans parler de sa mère et de son frère qu'il ne pouvait plus voir du tout), c'était Wolfram qui s'occupait de lui la major partie du temps. Ce n'était pas complètement pour lui déplaire puisqu'il était ravi lorsqu'il obtenait l'attention de Wolfram. Il lui vouait une admiration sans limite pour son autorité, sa beauté, son talent à l'épée, à cheval et à sa force alors qu'il n'était qu'à l'adolescence. Comme il aimerait être comme lui! Wolfram était flatté de son admiration mais évidemment il n'en montrait rien. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il devait s'occuper de ce gosse - aussi mignon qu' agréable et souriant soit-il – tout le temps. Mais ça ne le dérangeait plus, il avait l'impression de jouer les grands frères pour une fois, que ce n'était plus lui le dernier de la chaîne. Mais attendez voir... n'était-ce pas le but...?! Après tout, ce petit était le fils de l'aristocrate qu'avait fait venir sa mère! Ils se sont peut-être tous ligués pour qu'il l'accepte dans la famille! Car sa mère veut épouser ce Von Krisma! C'est clair! Lorsque Wolfram eut cette « révélation » il sursauta en continuant de regarder le petit garçon. Si ces abrutis voulaient qu'il s'attache à lui c'est réussi! Il ne trouverait jamais rien à redire sur le petit. Wolfram et Yuuri étaient dans les jardins. Ce jour-là était un jour de congé pour ses soldats comme à chaque fin de semaine et le blond en avait profité pour emmener le petit brun avec lui pour lui faire visiter. Yuuri s'était extasié devant les belles fleurs jaunes qui portaient le même nom que son nouvel idole. Le soir même...

Yuuri avait quitté la chambre où il dormait avec son père, en route pour rejoindre celle de Wolfram. Ce château était tellement grand! Il avait à peine traversé 3 couloirs différents qu'il se sentait déjà perdu. Il erra bien une demi heure jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la grande porte menant au lieu désiré. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte sans faire de bruit. Le beau blond était là, dans son lit spacieux, dormant... comme un bébé. Le petit Yuuri s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés et s'infiltra dedans. Il ne fallait pas réveiller Wolfram. Malgré que le prince Mazoku prenait exagérément de place, il avait réussi à en squatter une tout près de lui (il n'avait pas bien le choix), se pelota, et s'endormit. Il n'était que 3h00 du matin lorsque Wolfram ouvrit les yeux. Son sommeil était agité, il avait rêvé que Yuuri était piétiné par un cheval quand il lui apprenait à monter dessus et qu'il était juger responsable par tous ses proches et exilé du royaume. Il se retourna quand il vit... Yuuri! Mais que faisait-il là? Dans son lit, dormant comme un bien heureux! Il se frotta les yeux pour vérifié s'il ne continuait pas de rêver. Non. Il était bien là. Il adoptait exactement la même position que quand il faisait la sieste, toujours avec des airs de chaton... « si Gwendal était là... » pensa Wolfram. Il l'entoura de ses bras en le rapprochant du centre du lit afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il continua de l'enlacer tendrement comme un objet précieux et se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain, le petit Yuuri senti quelque chose de chaud, d'agréable, de doux au réveil. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, la sensation était trop bonne. Il dût immergé totalement de son brouillard avant de réaliser qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un... - il ouvrit les yeux – qui portait une chemise de nuit rose?! Il leva les yeux et se rappela dans quelle chambre il s'était rendu la veille. Celle de Wolfram. Ce dernier dormait encore profondément malgré le soleil qui filtrait de la fenêtre. Yuuri était trop heureux d'être dans les bras de son idole, il remua, caressa son torse avec sa tête comme s'il quémandait quelques délicatesses de la part du blond. Celui-ci se réveilla tout doucement sous les mouvements de son nouveau protégé. Il ouvrit les yeux et le surprit en train de sourire en fermant les yeux.

- Eh bien petit, dit Wolfram, tu te plaîs bien là?

Yuuri sursauta et leva des petits yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Wolfram sourit.

- Mais bien sûr que non.

Il renforça son étreinte comme pour le convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

- Ça te dirait de faire une sortie aujourd'hui?

- Tu ne dois pas entraîner tes hommes?

- Je peux bien les laisser... ils ne vont pas en mourir.

Le petit Yuuri poussa un cri de joie et se laissa aller dans les bras de son « grand frère ».

- Heureux que je te fasse plaisir, se réjouit sincèrement le prince Mazoku.

Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se leva et entraîna le petit brun à sa suite sans beaucoup de ménagement pour « aller déjeuné ». Il fit préparer son cheval et demanda aux servantes de préparer un pic-nique pour eux deux. Curieusement, ses frères n'étaient point enthousiastes à l'idée qu'ils sortent.

- Que vous arrive t-il? Demanda Wolfram.

- Rien du tout, rassura Conrad avec son sourire habituel, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ton genre c'est tout.

Son petit frère ne releva pas mais son regard noir en disait long. Il ignora ses frères, prit le petit Yuuri qu'il monta à son cheval et partit sans ajouter un mot. Il emmena sous substitut de petit frère dans une forêt près d'une rivière, qui ne trouvait qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres du château. Wolfram ne cessa de regarder derrière lui, sentant une présence intruse, mais de décelant rien, il préféra abandonner. Une fois arrivé, il descendit le petit Yuuri de cheval et le déposa délicatement au bord de la rivière.

- Oh! C'est joli! S'exclama l'enfant.

À sa gauche il pouvait voir une petite cascade avec derrière une prairie jonchée de fleurs aux tons rouge. Il s'y précipita et couru dans tout les sens en invitant Wolfram à aller le rejoindre. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que deux hommes apparurent de derrière l'enfant et le prirent en otage. Le prince Mazoku dégaina aussitôt son épée mais fut vite stopper dans son élan. Quelqu'un derrière lui lui avait fait perdre sa précieuse arme et le tint en respect avec une épée. Yuuri commença à pleurer en appelant Wolfram quand l'un de deux hommes qui prenait le brun en otage cria au blond:

- Toi là! Si tu veux le revoir vivant, ramène-nous 10 Kg d'or! Le type derrière toi t'attendra ce soir à 22H au même endroit mais pas de sale coup! On te prévient! Je ne serais pas là avec le gosse alors si je ne vois pas mon camarade revenir avec l'or, on bute le gamin! À l'inverse, s'il revient avec l'argent, on le relâche. T'as pigé?

Wolfram bouillonnait de fureur de l'intérieur. Mais pour qui de prenaient-ils? Ils osent lever la main sur Yuuri alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant? Il ne les laisserait sûrement pas faire! Il esquiva l'épée de son assaillant pour courir vers son protégé... mais son agresseur, bien qu'éloigné, parvint à lui lancer un couteau qui se nicha dans son dos. Wolfram hurla puis tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Yuuri hurla à son tour, ressentant à travers lui la douleur que subissait Wolfram.

- Noooon!! Wolfram! Wolfram!

L'agresseur s'avança vers sa victime, il s'arrêta à côté de lui, brandit son épée et lui donna le coup fatal. Wolfram poussa juste un cri et commença à s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Le petit garçon hurla d'agonie face à la mort inévitable de son idole. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, quand il entendit son nom.

- Yuuri! Yuuri!

C'était Conrad et Günter qui arrivaient à pleine vitesse sur leurs chevaux aller le secourir.

- Yuuri! Yuuri, que se passe t-il? Yuuri!

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçu que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Son mari le secouait dans tous les sens pour le réveiller.

- Yuuri! Qu'as-tu? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Il avait rêvé! Son idole, son mari, son âme était bien là en chair, en os et bien vivant!

Il se jeta dans ses bras et lui raconta son « rêve ». Wolfram le prit et le serra contre lui en le berçant tendrement.

- Je suis toujours là, heureusement! Mauviette!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Alors lavette.

- Wolfram!

Yuuri fit la moue mais se colla tout de même à son mari.

- Mais quand même... J'aurais aimé savoir comment ça allait se finir! En plus, ce n'était pas bien logique... je ne pense pas que papa se soit baladé à Shin Makoku quand j'étais petit en plus il n'y avait même pas le problème de la langue!

- Pfff... ce que tu es intelligent... mais je ne sais pas si, moi, j'aurais aimé que ton rêve se finisse... dit Wolfram d'un ton avec une toute petite pointe de reproche.

- Ne te fâche pas, en plus les rêves sont illogiques, tu ne serais certainement pas mort! Reprit Yuuri sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et puis cela vaut mieux que je ne te vois pédophile!

Le maoh éclata de rire mais ne réussi qu'à vexer Wolfram qui chercha à se séparer de lui.

- Mmh...! grogna Yuuri, pardon! Aller, fait pas le grincheux... mon amour!! mmh...

Yuuri rattrappa Wolfram avec ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime... murmura t-il, je t'aime m'amour...

Wolfram fit sa moue que Yuuri trouvait « super mignonne » et le cajola encore plus.¨Puis, il terminèrent leur « conversation » sur un long baiser passionné l'un contre l'autre.

FIN

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Responsabilité:** Kyo kara maoh est à Tomo Takabayashi tout le monde le sait.

**Auteur:** cloclo neechan

**Rating:** pour ce chapitre, K+

**nda:** Me revoilà! Comme vous vouliez tous une suite, j'ai finit par en faire une! Bien tard, bien sûr, mais après avoir fini le destin de Yuuri je voulais vraiment prendre des vacances! Ensuite l'école est arrivé et en plus en ce moment j'ai pleins de projets donc ce chapitre signera mon dernier passage en tant qu'auteur sur ce site, au profit d'un site semblable sauf que ce sont des histoires originales qui y sont mises. J'en ai déjà mis une à laquelle je ferais une suite plus tard. Mais après, je passerais aux choses sérieuses avec un gros projet qui me trôte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà! En attendant, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et encouragé! Note: j'ai été un peu rapide mais bon... c'est mieux que rien!^^

**Chapitre 2:**

Le couple royal rentrait au château du serment du sang, main dans la main, sous un soleil couchant orangé. A peine arrivés, ils furent chaleureusement accueillit par leur fille unique, à présent âgée de 14 ans, qui leur sauta dans les bras.

- Pères! S'exclama t-elle, bon retour à la maison! Vous vous êtes bien amusés? Ou devrais-je dire bien détendu?

- Oui merci ma chérie, répondit le roi démon, on s'est bien reposés.

- Ou devrais-tu dire bien roupillé marmonna Wolfram.

- Que dis-tu père?

- Hem, que je suis fatigué, se reprit le blond, je vais dans notre chambre.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, dit Greta avec un sourire radieux.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en faisant tourbillonner sa jolie robe bleue ciel qui la mettait si bien en valeur. Wolfram et Yuuri se retirèrent dans leur chambre, où le brun s'étala aussitôt sur le lit dans un soupire de libération. Il remua, grogna qu'il avait sommeil puis se pelota dans les couvertures bien chaudes dans lesquelles se joint le blond pour se rapprocher de Yuuri.

- Mon Yuuri… riri… murmura t-il avec un petit sourire qui disparu bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son mari dormait déjà en serrant les oreillers très fort.

Vexé, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en râlant tout seul avec une mine boudeuse.

*****

Le petit Yuuri continuait de hurler à la mort tandis que Wolfram gisait à terre, mourant, et que Conrad et Günter mettaient à terre son assaillant ainsi que celui qui se tenait debout à côté de troisième qui portait l'enfant otage. Les deux démons s'orientèrent ensuite vers le dernier qui tenait toujours Yuuri mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner par les deux guerriers.

- N'approchez pas! Cria t-il, ou j'achève le gamin!

Comme pour apporter du crédit à ses dires, il resserra son bras autour du cou de sa victime, autour duquel, étrangement, se formait une aura bleue.

- Lâchez-moi! Ordonna t-il.

- Ta gueule le gosse! Ou je te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit Yuuri s'était déjà libéré de son emprise grâce à une bonne démonstration de pouvoirs pour son âge, en éjectant son agresseur au sol avec une force invisible. Profitant de cette occasion bien trop belle, Günter le mit très vite hors d'état de nuire et Conrad prit le petit Yuuri dans ses bras encore pleurant et entouré de son aura qui s'estompa. Il courra ensuite dans la direction de son jeune frère au sol et cria à l'homme aux cheveux mauves:

- Je ramène le petit et Wolfram! Je te confie le reste!

- Compris! répondit Günter.

Conrad transporta son petit frère sur son cheval ainsi que l'enfant et partit au galop vers le château du serment du sang. Quand il arriva, Gisela, qui faisait courir des troupes se stoppa devant lui, ses yeux absorbés par la blessure de Wolfram.

- Seigneur Wolfram! Darcascos! Hurla t-elle, aide le seigneur à descendre et porte-le jusqu'à sa chambre!

L'intéressé s'exécuta aussitôt et couru jusqu'à la chambre du blond suivit de Gisela tandis que Conrad berçait Yuuri et le ramenait dans la chambre de son père.

- Où est Wolfram? Il est où? Geignait l'enfant, je veux le voir! Il va bien?

- Il est aux soins de notre médecin. Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que ça ira…

Malgré ses propres paroles, Conrad semblait douter de la véracité de ses propos et se sentait désarmé face à Yuuri.

- Je veux le voir, je veux le voooir!!!

Le brun commença à pleurer bruyamment et le châtain n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Ils allèrent dans le couloir menant à la fameuse chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte où se tenait déjà Céli et le père Shibuya.

- Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan, ça va tu n'as rien? Demanda t-il follement inquiet.

- Je vais bien papa mais Wolfram… Wolf…

Yuuri finit dans un sanglot alors que le père Shibuya leva les yeux sur Conrad avec un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier posa l'enfant à terre, et demandant à Céli de s'en occuper, il s'en alla rendre des comptes au paternel du futur roi démon. Après une heure interminable à l'extérieure, la porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir, laissant place à Gisela, sourcils froncés et tête baissée, pensive. Celi se précipita sur elle comme Yuuri, tous deux anxieux du pronostique. Tout à coup, le visage du médecin, se releva et s'illumina d'un large sourire rassurant:

- Tout va bien. Il lui faut beaucoup, beaucoup de repos mais son état va s'améliorer il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Celi poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Yuuri se précipita dans la chambre du patient pour aller à son chevet. Wolfram était plongé dans un sommeil profond et paisible, la poitrine bougeant à peine au rythme de sa respiration. Son visage avait retrouvé sa sérénité, au plus grand soulagement du petit brun. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son front et lui caressa quelques mèches en le regardant d'un air triste. Celi entra à son tour et s'installa à une chaise derrière Yuuri, puis, au bout d'à peine dix minutes sortit en s'excusant auprès de Yuuri car elle devait recevoir un représentant de petit Shimaron. Cinq minutes plus tard, voyant que le blond ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, il quitta également la chambre la tête basse. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'aux jardins où Wolfram lui avait dit qu'il aimait aller s'occuper des roses, quand il vit un autre garçon de son âge, le regard vide en direction des roses. Il était déjà à la fois très beau et très mignon: il avait de grands yeux couleur d'or, des cheveux d'une blondeur et d'une longueur enchanteresse,

il portait des lunettes teintées violettes, de beaux vêtements aux tons clairs saillants avec sa beauté quoi qu'emprunte d'une profonde mélancolie. Il daigna lever les yeux quand il remarqua la présence de Yuuri et de l'étonnement se peignit dans son regard. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir quelqu'un venir perturber le silence du jardin dont la beauté ternissait face à lui. Les enfants restèrent à se contempler un moment, avant que le petit brun ne se décide à avancé jusqu'à l'inconnu, et se planter devant lui.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Son interlocuteur lui rendit une réponse inintelligible mais que Yuuri pu deviner comme étant aussi un "bonjour".

- Je m'appelle Yuuri, et toi?

- Aaeghi

- Hein?

L'intéressé déglutit et répéta:

- Saraleghi.

- Tu étais déjà ici? T'es nouveau?

- Pardon?

-Tu viens d'où?

- De petit Shimaron. Le bras droit de mon père est venu parler avec votre roi pour régler des problèmes de frontières. On m'a proposer de venir pour me changer les idées...

- C'est où petit Shimaron? Et comment le bras de ton père... enfin...

- Euh... Petit Shimaron est vers le nord... et hem...

Saraleghi regarda Yuuri sans comprendre sa deuxième question quand celui-ci en montrant son bras droit fit enfin transmettre le message ce qui provoqua, à sa grande surprise, un fou rire de la part du blond.

- Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Paniqua aussitôt le futur roi démon.

Le petit blond continua à rire aux éclats en réussissant malgré tout à prononcer les mots « comment » et « bras droit ».

- Mais enfin! Finit-il par articuler devant l'air ahurit de Yuuri, c'est un homme! Pas son vrai bras! C'est un appellation pour dire que c'est l'homme de confiance de mon père!

Il poursuivit son hilarité devant Yuuri qui rougissait de honte face à lui.

- Ça va! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

Saraleghi commença à se calmer et arbora un sourire qui lui allait à ravir.

- Je… euh… bégaya le petit brun pour combler un silence susceptible de faire revenir l'hilarité de son nouveau camarade, à quoi tu veux jouer?

Sa question n'eut malheureusement la conséquence espéré: Saraleghi ne répondit rien, apparemment surpris des paroles de Yuuri.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer? Insista ce dernier.

- Si mais… euh… j'ai jamais joué. Tu m'apprends?

La réponse de Saraleghi le laissa interdit mais il voulu bien lui apprendre. Ils jouèrent tout d'abord au loup, puis à cache-cache sans prendre garde aux domestiques, qui les regardaient d'un air intrigué.

Celi et le "bras droit" du père de Sara, le seigneur Joseph Murter, sortirent du bureau de la reine démonne en soupirant. Le consensus trouvé pour eux deux comportait encore quelques mésintelligences, mais ce dont ils étaient d'accord, c'était de faire une pause. Celi proposa d'aller dans les jardins, l'endroit parfait pour se détendre ce que l'homme accepta sans broncher. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur place, telle ne fut pas leur surprise quand deux bambins leur coururent dans les jambes avant de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença la reine démonne.

- Prince Saraleghi! Coupa Le seigneur Murter en aboyant presque faisant sursauter l'interpelé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières! Ne vous a t-on jamais appris de ne pas courir comme cela sans raison? Je n'ai pas accepté de vous emmener pour que vous fassiez de telles choses! Abstenez-vous!

L'intéressé s'inclina en bredouillant de plates excuses mais Yuuri se plaça aussitôt devant lui.

- Il n'a rien fait c'est de ma faute! Et puis on jouait on ne vous avait pas vu!

Joseph Murter ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Céli qui prit la parole en premier.

-Allons, ce n'est rien, ce sont des enfants après tout, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Si vous le dîtes... répondit L'homme, après tout c'est vous à qui c'est censé déranger...

- Ne vous inquietez pas, le petit Sara est bien trop mignon pour que l'on ne le gronde!

Elle afficha un grand sourire plus à l'adresse des enfants qu'au seigneur Murter puis les petits bambins déguerpirent. Yuuri emmena son compagnon de jeu dans sa chambre pour être sûr qu'ils ne se feraient repérer de personne, quand il s'aperçut que Sara était sur le point de pleurer, et avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

- Sara! Il ne faut pas pleurer! C'était un méchant!

- Non non! C'était de... ma faute! Il ne fallait p-pas que tu t'interposes. Je-j'avais pas le droit... sanglota t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je fais honte. Je suis indigne de la succussion de mon père.

- C'est qui ton père?

- Le roi de petit Shimaron.

Yuuri le regarda d'abord sans rien dire, impressionné, puis enchaîna:

- Moi je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon roi plus tard! Mieux que ce vieux shnock de tout à l'heure en tout cas.

Sara le regarda avec ses yeux humides puis dit:

- Tu es gentil...

- Non c'est vrai, je le pense! N'écoute pas le vieux hiboux j'te dis!

Les deux enfants continuèrent à tuer le temps mais cette fois dans les bains où ils purent s'amuser sans être dérangé. Yuuri pu ainsi oublier momentanément Wolfram, toujours dormant d'un profond sommeil dans sa chambre. Mais son inquiétude revint aussitôt le bon temps fini en fin d'après-midi, et prit la direction du lieu sacré accompagné de Sara à qui il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Ils se plantèrent à la hauteur du blessé, puis Yuuri prit la main du prince démon et la caressa tendrement. Au bout de deux minutes, celui-ci la serra en retour, sans ouvrir les yeux, provoquant la joie de Yuuri: il était conscient! il avait repris conscience! Sara se réjouit pour lui et se proposa pour aller chercher quelqu'un, les laissant seuls. Yuuri commença alors à toucher Wolfram partout sauf sur ses blessures afin qu'il profite de sa chaleur physique et moral.

- Wolf! Wolf! Appela t-il, je suis là! ça va aller maintenant!

L'intéressé finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux dans ceux du petit brun.

- Yuu...

Wolfram sourit à la vue de Yuuri. Il trouvait son visage si mignon: ses yeux brillants étaient arrondis comme ceux d'un chien battu, ses traits laissaient largement voir son anxiété le tout posé sur son visage rond et enfantin. Le blond leva sa main à son tour pour caresser la joue du brun, tout doucement pour ne pas avoir mal. Yuuri lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, juste avant que Céli ne rentre en trombe dans la chambre en hurlant le nom de son fils. La nouvelle de la rétablition du prince fit le tour du château en moins de deux minutes, grâce à Sara, lequel dû partir deux jours plus tard, une fois les négociations entre Shin Makoku et petit Shimaron conclues, non sans profonds regrets. Yuuri continua après à squatter le lit de Wolfram et à réclamer des câlins, faute d'avoir Shôri sous la main. Le prince démon allait mieux de jour en jour, et pu enfin sortir, encore et toujours accompagné, pour ne pas dire collé, par Yuuri. Ils allèrent souvent dans le jardin s'occuper des fleurs et dans la bibliothèque ou Wolfram lui lisait des histoires sorties tout droit de la tête d'Annissina.

- Une autre Wolf s'il te plaît! Demanda L'enfant.

- Ah non! Ça suffit. Il n'y aura plus rien à lire sinon. Garde-en un peu pour plus tard, répondit Wolfram.

- Mmmh...

Yuuri se blottit contre son idole mais celui-ci ne céda pas.

- Non non non mon petit Yuuri!

Wolfram frotta sa tête dans l'abdomen de son protégé ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Wolfram joua les nounous pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il soit interrompu par l'adorable voix du petit garçon.

- Tu voudras te marier avec moi plus tard?

Wolfram d'abord estomaqué, ne répondit rien. Puis, il éclata de rire.

- Tu es trop mignon! On verra quand tu seras grand d'accord?

- Tu ne veux pas? Dit le brun avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas dit non Yuuri, mais pour l'instant tu es trop petit. Tu me redemanderas quand tu seras grand d'accord?

Yuuri n'eut d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête avec résignation quand son père l'appela:

- Yuu-chan? Ah, tu es là! Je... hem... je suis désolé mais il va falloir y aller. On retourne à la maison. Je ne savais quand on allait devoir partir alors je n'ai rien dit mais...

La plus grande déception du monde se lu dans le regard du prince démon. Il s'était sentit tellement bien depuis que Yuuri était là! Il avait l'impression d'avoir un petit frère! Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix! Il savait que la famille de Yuuri lui manquait terriblement. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà vu en train de pleurer une nuit parce qu'il voulait revoir sa mère et son frère. Il dirigea ses yeux vers le visage de Yuuri, illuminé par la joie. Il allait revoir sa famille!

- Maintenant? demanda t-il.

- Oui. Je suis désolé Wolfram, répondit le père Shibuya, mais il reviendra tôt ou tard de toute façon.

- Hein?

- Oui Wolf! S'exclama Yuuri, je reviendrais te voir!

Il enlaça le beau blond puis l'embrassa longuement sur la joue avant de le tirer par la main vers son père. Ils se dirigèrent dans les bains privés de la chambre des Shibuyas où les attendaient Céli, Conrad, Gwendal et Günter à qui ils firent tous leurs adieux. Ensuite, après une dernière étreinte entre Yuuri et Wolfram, père et fils Shibuya pénétrèrent dans l'eau qui les absorba dans l'autre monde. Mais soudain, pendant le "transfert" Yuuri se sentit de plus en plus fatigué, et se perdait de plus en plus dans le noir. S'en apercevant, son père commença à l'appeler, malgré l'eau et la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, avec de l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

- Yuuri! Yuuri!

*****

- YUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, se réveillant en sursaut.

- C'est une manie! Est-ce que je te donne autant envie que ça de dormir?! Gronda la voix Wolfram.

Yuuri mit du temps à revenir à la réalité. Il était aussi vrai que dans son rêve, Wolfram était moins bruyant.

- Oh mon chéri! Geint le roi démon, j'ai fait un autre rêêêêve!!

- Et il parlait de quoi celui-là? Soupira son mari, s'attendant au pire.

- La suiiiite!! En fait tu ne mourrais pas et...

Le brun raconta alors toute l'histoire du moment où Conrad et Günter intervenaient jusqu'au semi retour avec son père, en passant avec sa fausse rencontre avec Saraleghi. Wolfram écarquilla les yeux sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin du récit avant d'exploser:

- Comment ça se fait que Sa Majesté Saraleghi ait été dans ton rêve?! Tu penses à lui des fois?! En plus t'as préféré t'amuser avec lui alors que j'étais dans le coma?! Se scandalisa t-il, je savais que tu n'étais qu'un infidèle mais là...! Avec Sa...

- Wolf! WOOOOOOLF!!! hurla Yuuri, Ta gueule! Arrête un peu... je vais aller prendre un bain.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'étira, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et se retourna en feignant l'animal blessé:

- Tu viens?

Wolfram fit la moue mais ne tarda pas à répondre en le rejoignant en grognant dans sa barbe. Les deux mariés se prirent alors par la main et se dirigèrent vers le bonheur de cette fin de journée marquant leur quatrième anniversaire de mariage.

**Vrai fin.**

_Bon, j'espère du fond du cœur que cela vous aura plu car comme je l'ai dit en haut c'est mon dernier passage (cependant ne jamais dire jamais^^) sur fanfic donc on se retrouve sur fictionpress (pseudo: cloclo chan) pour mes nouvelles aventures ^^ bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une dernière __review! ^o^ ciao!_

_PS: Mais ça veut pas dire que je disparaîtrais^^ je serais toujours là pour lire^^_


End file.
